What's life without a little risk?
by LauraMckane1994
Summary: He was her English teacher, he was also married. There's no possible way this could end well, clary knew but as her mother always said 'what's life without a little risk'
1. Feelings

My Name is Clary Morgenstern, 20 years old, supportive friends and amazing family. I have long curly red hair that sways down to my hips, my body is toned from dancing but I am pretty damn short!  
I am currently in Uni learning Art and retaking my English.  
That's where I met** him**.

Mr Herondale, 5 years older, with his longish curly blonde hair the body of a god. Safe to say I wasn't the only one with a crush on my English teacher, the girls in my class and throughout the whole building couldn't resist him. The unfortunate problem was he had a wife.  
One that stay's at home living off her husbands money because she's too lazy to get off her arse, poor Mr Herondale is been taken for a mug.  
It was different with me though, I knew he felt the same way, the looks he gives me the snarky/sexual comments he makes when no one else is there to hear.  
The texts...

I know its wrong, god it is so wrong. Married and here I am bouncing every time he text's or every time he stares at me and smiles.  
God damn him!  
My mother always said 'what's life without a little risk Clary?'

If only she knew.

This is where I find myself laying down on my bed, going over and over his face in my head. Imagining his lips kissing my thighs.  
'POP'  
The noise of my phone receiving a text pulls me out of my erotic thoughts. Funnily enough he's just the person that texted me.

**Report marking for 12 hours is leaving me somewhat depressed and lonely, I can always count on you little C to cheer me up again ;) x -J**

I can just imagine his smirk over the phone. Snap out of it clary its not going to happen. Its moments like these I realise how right my subconscious is. Its never going to happen, between his wife and me been his student we have no chance. This goes way beyond lust or attraction, its like a can't breath if he's not talking to me or just been near me. The butterflies ahh Jesus well lets just say I would love to spray insect killer on those bastards every time I walked into his classroom.

**Try looking in the mirror that always seems to help you :P x -C**

**Ah yes, you are correct there C, I feel much better already x -J**

**I'm glad to be of help, anything else you need just let me know x -C**

**Well there are a few things you could help with including my stressful time of need x -J**

You have no idea.

I**sn't that what you have a wife for? She's not living up to her marriage deal with you Herondale Get rid x -C**

**Haha! I know! she's a shit cook too! Women just aren't what they use to be ;) x -J**

**Cheeky bastard, so please do tell Herondale How are you? How was your summer? -C**

**It was boring, as to be expected. I've missed you x -J**

** Have you now? You should have just said, I could have come over and watched films with you and the misses? Threesome? Now there's a dinner and a show ;)x -C**

What possessed me to say that?!

**LMAO! I'm down for that ;) I don't think the 'misses' will be too thrilled though ;)x -J**

**Don't knock it, till you try it :P x -C**

**I wouldn't dare ;)x -J**

**Shame that, ill just have to go find myself another couple to terrorise in the bedroom. Do have a lovely night though ;) x -C**

**No Clary, don't do that :( Don't leave me :( x -J**

**Its alright, Ill pop over to the flat across mine, by the time you text back ill be done, doesn't last long if you get what I mean ;) x -C**

Dear god I am been bold tonight. This sexual tension is becoming far too much.

**Oh I have missed you x -J  
**  
**You have already said that :P x -C**

**I mean it. x-J**

**Eroughhhh stop it Herondale! x -C**

**Stop what ;)? x -J**

**You know what! You can't say things like that and expect me to be okay! I haven't seen you in six weeks. You've been running off playing the domesticated house husband and iv been doing whatever the hell it is I do. Its not fair x -C**

**I am a domesticated house husband you are correct ;) I know Clary, but I have missed you. I wanted you to know that. You know how complicated this situation is :/ x -J**

**Only because of your obsessive cleaning disorder! Also no I have no idea how this 'situation' is because we have never even spoke about a 'situation' this is all very confusing. I'm off to bed ill see you tomorrow. Night.  
Also iv missed you too. If it matters. x-C**

**We can talk tomorrow, I promise.**  
**It matters more to me than you will ever know. Night Beautiful. xx -J**

Erouuuuuuuugggggghhhhh! I throw my head onto the pillow and sit wallowing in despair for about half an hour.  
What am I going to do? He wants to talk about the 'situation' tomorrow? What is the situation Clary? Your in love with your English teacher. That's going to go down well I'm sure. He called me beautiful, as he always does but even after all the times he said it, the feeling always comes back with the butterflies. Why me? why did this all have to be so complicated. Putting my phone on charge and back on the side I decided I'm going to need my sleep for tomorrow nice little 'chat'  
Fuck.


	2. Building up

Oh good going clary your late! Running into the building in my brown high heels is impossible! I decided on tight dark jeans with a white sleeveless top which flows down to where my jeans begin. I practically burst though the door when I get there bringing everyone's attention on me. Including Mr Herondale's. I can see Magnus on the table in front of Jace's desk waving at me, before moving to my seat I look into Jaces eye's they look relieved and I can see the spark. Growing more uncomfortable by the minute, I walk into the classroom and go straight for my seat mumbling my apology's for been late.

"Your late!" Magnus says wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Magnus Bane how I love him so. Magnus and I have a lot more in common than we care to admit, he fancies the ICT teacher Alec Lightwood who also happens to be the brother of one of our best friends Izzy. Magnus and I sit and tell each other everything about Jace and Alec.

"I know, I know I slept in! I have so much to tell you from last night you wont believe"

"Is it to do with Mr hottie? I saw his face when you walked in, he hasn't taken his eyes off you much since you have"

I looked up to see Mr Herondale writing on the board, you can see in his shoulders he's tense

"Oh god Maggie, we were texting last night and it all ended up a little fuzzy, and now were having a 'situation' talk about what the fuck is happening between us, I don't even know what the 'situation' is!" I'm pleading for help with Magnus like I said he knows what its like. I hand him my phone so he could read the text while Jace is still writing and talking to the class.

I heard Magnus blow a quiet whistle while handing me back my phone.

"You poor bitch, That's going to be awkward as fuck!"

"Oh thanks Maggie, your support knows no bounds." Magnus laughed

"Oh come on Clary, he's totally into you just hear him out, if all goes to shit ill hand you some glitter, throw it in the fuckers eyes and run off it will take him weeks to wash that out before he can hassle you again"

This made me burst out laughing, once again the whole class turned to look at me. I just couldn't control myself. I saw Jace smile and grasped everyone's attention again.

"You have such a way with word's Bane, you know that" Still trying to control my breathing

"I know, You would have thought Alec would notice and make a good man out of me" He sighed

"No luck? He's still texting you though right?"

"Yes. Other than that though he's not putting much effort in at all! Its like I'm invisible"

"Mag's with all that glitter you could never be invisible, trust me"

Jace sat down at his desk in front of us everyone else was already working on a project. Fuck I wasn't listening.  
His eye's though, those golden beauty's were staring into my green ones. I couldn't look away, neither could he we were both sort of in a trance.  
I haven't seen him for six weeks, its been too long, I look down to see if he's okay check that nothing changed. His muscles are showing through his top. Oh good god what I would give to have those muscles on top of me. Crushing me down, holding me in the morning.

"Intense checking out that Clary, god do you want to have sex with him that bad?" Magnus snapped me out of my thoughts.  
I heard Jace chuckle which means he must have heard what Magnus said.

"MAGNUS!" slapping his arm while he laughed at me

"You want to fuck him senseless and sideways am I right?"

"Oh hell no, If I got him in bed it wouldn't only be sideways, every fucking direction you could think off, I would find a way to do it!"

Magnus started howling with laughter and clutching the side of his ribs.  
I dared to look up at Jace who had amusement in his eyes and a smirk plastered all over his face. I winked back and looked at Magnus who was shaking his head.

"You have It bad" he said still laughing

"FOR THE PENIS" I screamed out

We both busted out laughing and causing a scene in the classroom. Everyone was staring at me like I was some sex crazed whore.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" I started holding onto Magnus's arm and we both were laughing and also despairing in a really weird fucking way

"BEND ME OVER THE KEYBOARD CLARY!" Magnus screamed

"Aye, your wish is my command!" Magnus looked at me laughing like I was an alien

"Aye? where the fuck did aye come from?"

"It's part of my new sexual fantasy, where everyone's pirates and wearing sexy eye's patches"

"Oh Yeah that would be hot"

"I don't know if I would rather fuck the pirate or the eye patch"

we both burst out laughing again and hear the snorts of disgust and some laughs of other students.

I look at Jace who's now looking down at his desk with a massive smile, looking like he's trying to hold back laughter.

"He's probably trying to disguise his hard on, your fooling no one with that desk"

That was it, I fell back screaming in laughter, so much I fell off the stool I was on, onto the floor

I could hear Magnus screaming and howling with laughter as I just decided to stay on the floor and continue laughing.  
Once me and Magnus got a hold of ourselves I was still sprawled out on the floor.

"God that's attractive" I muttered. Magnus must have heard me and started silently laughing in his hands.

"Come on Red let's get you up" Jace put his hand down for me and I grabbed it.

As soon as we touched it was like an electric shock on my body. Bringing us closer, as soon as I was up I pulled my hands free from him and looked at him in shock.

Well holy shit. What was that?

We both looked at each other crazed before he composed himself and sat back down.

Magnus was looking at me now with a sly smirk. He knew exactly what was happening the vixen!

As I started drawing random things in my sketchbook a piece of paper was passed on my desk.

'Meet me at my car after this lesson. We need to talk'

I look up at Jace to see his eye's filled with worry and doubt. I gave him a slight nod.

Magnus gave me a smile and started working. All though the last 15 minutes I couldn't concentrate. What was I going to say?

What of he told me to leave him alone. I sighed now filled with my own worry.

"Right class you can go now, Have a good day"

Shit.


	3. Sexual tension

Oh fuck fuck fuck!  
I slowly stand making sure everyone else leaves before me.

"You will be fine babe!" Magnus says kissing my cheek, then leaving the room. Awkward

Jace throws me a set of car keys.

"I have to go sign out but meet me in the car" I can tell he's nervous just by his tone.

"Don't be so nervous Herondale, here I was thinking you were a confident ladies man"

He smiled and winked as I quickly made my escape, I practically run to the parking lot, the only problem now is to get into his car without anyone seeing me.

His car is always parked under the tree further away from Uni, I quickly dodge people and find myself at his black Porsche, thank fuck it has dark tinted windows so no one can see me. I quickly press the unlock key and get In the passenger side.

Nerves are starting to take over now, my palms are sweating, deep breathing Clary, in and out!

I didn't have much time to deep breath before the drivers door opened and Jace got in.

He stared at me and held his hand out. Huh?

"Were not going to get anywhere if you don't give me the key?" He's amused now. Little bastard

I toss him the key and he quickly catches it and sticks it in the car.

"Where are we going?" I'm a little worried now. What if someone catches us? Fuck!

"You shall see" He winks at me and takes off driving.

We don't speak in the car, you can just taste the sexual tension and just damn right normal tension in the car.

About 20 minutes later we pull up to what I can only assume is a fancy hotel.

Fuck what is he taking me here for? Its a good thing I shaved honestly. This is rushed.

"This is where I live, my apartments here" He chuckles nervously. Running his hand through his hair. Nervous habit he has.

"You know when I said about the movie threesome thing with your misses, I was joking?"

Jace started laughing, oh and what a sweet sound it is.

"She's off with her mum somewhere, she wont be back for two weeks"

"With your money, because she's a lazy money grabbing bitch"

It was out of my mouth before I even thought about it. After the trauma of realising what I just said I slowly turned my face to see Jace's reaction. He was just sitting there amused smile on his face, his eye's sparking playfully.

"Bold statement to make there Clary"

"I'm not taking it back, she's a bitch"

He burst out laughing and shook his head at me.

"Come on then, lets go chat!"

We walked out of the car side by side, until Jace grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine. I must say I was in shock, but it just felt so right. His hand belonged there with mine. We fit, or just maybe I'm obsessed and need professional help.

Once we got to the elevators we were rushed up onto the 19 floor. We came to white doors and Jace stuck his key in and unlocked it.

Wow. His house was plain, could use some colour I think but it was so beautiful. The view from here was amazing all around the apartment was glass, you could see everything. It was huge! It had an office and one bedroom and a massive kitchen! The living room was carpet and had two huge corner sofa's. God that lucky bitch he lives with!

"I didn't think about the fact you were an artist, bringing you into my plain house must be unbearable, your fingers haven't stopped twitching since you came in"

"I don't know if this flat represents its boring owners or the lack of amazing colours you posses in your life"

"Thank you so much Clary for that wonderful evaluation"

"Don't mention it, its free of charge to friends"

"Is that all we are?"

Fuck sake here we go.

"Why don't you tell me, your the one with the wife" I turn so were standing at least 5 feet away from each other. Both of us looking into each others eye's.

"Remember when I told you that when my dad died I got most of the money?"

That is true, Jace's dad was an amazing business man he owned houses everywhere and was filthy rich, once he died Jace got everything. Now leaving Jace filthy rich.

"Yeah I remember"

"Well before he died he made me marry Kaelie Whitewillow so he could keep her dad, his business partner happy. I never liked her, at first she was a bit of fun, I tried to fall in love with her but she's so different to what I want. You were right when you say she's only in it for the money, she hasn't been home now for 3 weeks, she called yesterday to let me know she wouldn't be back for another two, not that that's any problem to me."

He breaths a heavy sigh.

"Why wouldn't you just divorce her now? Oh dear god did you get a prenup?"

Jace chuckles a bit.

"Of course I got a prenup, how stupid do you think I am? Also I just couldn't be bothered I never had any reason too, I knew someday I would but it just didn't matter to me. Until I met you"

His eye's which had been staring down at the floor were now boring straight into mine. My breath cached and became uneven. I could feel my heart beating so fast I thought it was going to fall out of my butt!

"You were so funny, so alive! you came screaming up to me asking me to remove a wasp from your hair because it got stuck in the tangles"

He starts chuckling at the memory. Those fucking wasps.

"It stung my eye brow, I don't know how you can even class that as funny, it was painful"

he was full blown smiling at me now no hint of been nervous.

"I sneaked in your art a couple of times to watch you, how lost you get into your paintings and drawings, how the whole world melts away and it's only ever yourself and the painting. The way you bite your lip when your concentrating. In English you never care what anyone thinks about you, you just do what you want and say whatever you feel like saying. You have me wrapped around your tiny fingers and you don't even know it. That's exactly what I love about you"

My breath stopped completely. I just stared at him with panic, he just said he loved me right? I'm pretty fucking sure he did.

_Yeah dipshit, now say something! look at his poor face._

"Even if you don't feel the same way, always know that I do. I know your my student and this could get us in all kinds of trouble but.."

He cut himself off and looked down at the floor

"What's life without a little risk" I say with a small smile.

He looks up at me with fear and hope in his eyes. I decided it was time to close the distance. Mum always said it. Take the risk.

If I never take it, how will I ever know?

I was standing in front of him now. Come on Clary. I looked into his eye's and found myself just staring.

He did me a favour when his mouth crushed onto mine, I remember been shocked for a few seconds before instinct decided to kick in, his mouth moving with mine.

His tongue licked my bottom lip for permission, which I gladly gave.

His mouth was fighting my mouth for dominance, our tongues at war.

I heard a growl deep in his throat and smile into the kiss knowing full well what I was doing.

His lips left mine as he picked me up and threw me to the wall using his own body, his lips then came back to mine. There was no way of stopping this, I wouldn't stop it anyway.

We were both attacking each other, grabbing the hem of his shirt I pulled it off and threw it somewhere, feeling his muscles. Oh shit his muscles.

If I wasn't going to get him naked before, I sure am now!

That's when I realised my top had already been taken of and my legs now wrapped around his waist, been carried to what I can only assume is his bedroom! Fuck clary you paid way to much attention on his abs to notice anything else!

I could feel him grinding himself on me on the bed. I couldn't stop myself from moaning biting and sucking at his neck, while he did the same with me. I was suddenly aware my legs had intentions of their own, when they were forcefully pulling his grey joggers down. He started with the button on my jeans.

I could feel him take my jeans off and then start with my bra. Fuck sake women! We were too much clothing!

As soon as that was off, he was away again nipping at my boobs and sucking. I kept moaning and eventually I was just ready for the big finish. I pulled him up and attacked his mouth with mine, My legs once again pulling now his boxers down.

While my legs were patient enough to drag them down, Jace wasn't having this and decided to tear my knickers apart with his bare hands.

FUCK WAS THAT HOT!

Oh this just got me even worse. I could feel his fingers teasing me, slowly going in and out. Oh fuck.

"Are you sure you want this?" He pants in my ear. Its a bit late for you to be asking that question now!

"Oh hell yeah" I say kissing and moaning at his neck.

He moved himself on top of me, slowly sliding inside, first he was gentle and slow. I was having none of this.

"Jace faster please" I moaned in his ear. It just set Jace off. It was a loving rough sort of sex.

He planted so many kisses with so many different meanings. I knew it wasn't long until we both came undone so I did the only thing I wanted to in that moment

"I love you" I whispered in his ear. I heard him moan and that was it. I always thought how cliché it was in the movie when they 'came' together, but in this very moment it was the best thing iv ever shared.


	4. Brother

After all the sex and talking and getting to know each other more, I eventually got home. It was 11:30 when I got to my apartment. checking the living room phone I noticed that I had 4 new voicemails.

**_'Hey baby sis, you haven't phoned me in a while, you know how I worry! ring me back when you can, mum and dad have been nagging about you. Miss you C-bear Bye'_**

Jonathan, id have to text him soon see if he's still awake.

**_Clary! Magnus said you were meeting Jace! he was meant to come for dinner with Alec earlier and rang saying he was sick! Get on the phone to your best friend and dish the dirt or I shall be over there to kick your sorry arse!_**

Izzy is going to want the full story. Oh dear. He cancelled dinner with his best friend for me! Alec and Jace are like family, Alec has had a crush on Jace since I can remember. He's always pulling me daggers and slagging me off to Izzy, the kind best friend she is takes him down for me!

**_MR HERONDALE REALLY CLARY, REALLY?! WHY COULDN'T YOU SETTLE FOR SOMEONE THATS NOT FORBIDDEN?! OR MARRIED! i'm your bestest friend ever Clary get calling so I can speak some sense into you!_**

Simon forever moaning about my love affairs. Ill tell Izzy and she will tell Simon to shut it. Fuck how many people know?!

**_Clary! Get ringing me up girlfriend let me know if your okay! Alec texted me earlier to find out where you were! I think he had a feeling Jace was skipping to see you! Alexander isn't happy! GOOD let the bastard suffer! _**

Poor Maggie! Alec Lightwood, he seems like such a nice guy, because of what me and Jace are like he instantly hated me.

Suddenly a knock came at my door, there's only a few people who would be harassing me at this time of night. I opened the door to see Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Maia and Jordan

"I said I would be round to kick your arse if you didn't answer" Izzy said looking at her nails

"Iv only just got in read your voicemails, Come on in and ill dish the dirt"

These were my best friends, they know me like the back of their hands, there's nothing either of us wouldn't do for the other.

"So are you saying you have dirt to tell" Magnus said winking.

"This is wild Clary, do you know what your doing" says simon

Izzy hits Simon on the back of the head while Simon complains I mouth a quick 'thankyou' to Izzy

"So come on lets hear it" Maia says while everyone sit's down. I sit between Izzy and Magnus knowing they will be more supportive.

"Well he told me about his bitch of a girlfriend, I would personally love to smack her in her fake plastic nose"

"Hell yeah to that" Izzy says high fiving me

"Then he told me he was in love with me" The whole room burst into gasp's and smiles

"Then we had really good sex"

Magnus squealed like a girl and started laughing, Izzy started laughing and everyone else was just looking at me in shock

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MR HERONDALE?!" Simon screams

"Good on you girl" Maia says with a wink

"Like this hasn't been waiting to happen since he started" Jordan said laughing

"CLARY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Simon starts screaming again

"Izzy, could you please?" Izzy nods and slaps Simon around the head again

"STOP SLAPPING ME!" he cries back

"Simon, my mother always said to take risk's and this is a risk worth taking, its my decision Simon, don't wreck this for me"

"Simon stop been such a prude for god sakes! so how good was he" Magnus winked at me

"You do realise I see this guy as a brother?" Izzy say's with a disgusted face

"It was you who wanted to the in's and out's, physically" I said laughing

"Erough! Clary!" We all started laughing.

About and hour later all my friends went home. Where I was left all alone to re think what the fuck is going in my life.

I decided to text Jonathan, he might be asleep since its nearly 1am!

**Hey John, sorry I haven't replied been busy, I know I miss you guy's too I shall come over through week to come see you all! How are you? How's working with dad? Loveyou all too! xx-C**

As soon as I go back to inbox I see a text from Jace 40 minutes ago.

**You have only been gone a little while and I'm surprised to find myself missing you even more than normal. Today was one of the best day's of my life. I loved it. I love you. Night xx -J**

**You sound like you have it bad ;) Sorry I didn't reply straight away I was harassed by Izzy and everyone. You didn't tell me you missed out on a dinner with the lightwoods. You should have said. I love and miss you too! However will I survive without your presence. Ill just have to dream ;) Loveyou xx -C **

**I have it bad alright ;) Well the option was to go have food and dream about having you naked in my bed or stay at home and actually have you naked in my bed, I know which I would prefer ;) I actually find myself thinking about it now. xx -J**

**If I have any chance of sleeping tonight you best stop now. I don't think my hormones could take another text like that! xx-C**

**Just imagine it, laid naked on my bed the kisses down the neck, my lips on your thighs kissing down...-J**

That fucking bastard knows exactly what he's doing. It's working I'm nearly having a mental breakdown. Myself is getting all hot and sweaty and the thought

**Biting your lip, your thighs, in-between ;) xx -J**


	5. Dingdingding!

"Hello?" I moan into the phone.

"Hey C-bear how are you?"

Jace was leaving hot wet kisses on my stomach, then down at the bottom of my foot, making his way back up slowly near my thighs.

"Oh im so good, how are you? you good?"

"Er.. are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah John-ahhhh" Jace then found the spot he's been looking for.

"Holy shit, that was a moan Clary!" I then stopped listening to what my brother was saying and made my attention on my English teacher.

I could feel Jace smiling while his tongue attacked me. I was about to come undone.

"John I have to go like now, ill ring you back in 5 okay? cool? love you bye!"

I hung the phone up dragging Jace up and to my mouth! He was dying to laugh I could see it in his eye's

"I hate you, my brother was on the phone" Jace burst out laughing and came back to my lips.

"Are you going to finish what you started with me" I say winking and claiming his mouth on my own.

"Your wish is my command" and he did just that finished exactly what he started.

Half an hour later Jace was talking about food.

"I had to learn how to cook since no one else can." He mean's his wife I know it.

This is my first night staying at Jaces ALL NIGHT!

Then I get to spend all weekend with him! who knows what he has planned!

Jace walks over to me looking at the doubt over his wife bitch and strokes my cheek with his hand.

"Don't think about her honestly, I'm not in love with her!" I smiled up at him

"I can't help but feel like I'm doing something wrong" I leaned my head into his hand and He sighed.

"Clary, iv never felt about anyone the way I do for you, I love you. Please don't feel that way" He pulled my bottom lip from my mouth and leaned down to kiss me.

It was a long passionate lingering kiss. There was so much love involved in just one kiss.

KNOCK KNOCK

We both broke apart as Jace went rushing to the door. Who the fuck is that! Here I am in just a dress gown that goes mid thigh. FUCK!

The next thing I know is a woman with long blonde hair, she looks exactly like Jace, she was beautiful she had a kind smile on her face and behind I saw non other than Alec Lightwood. Fuck this is awkward.

Jace came to put his arm around me.

"Mum this is Clary iv told you about, Clary this is my mother Celine Herondale"

The lady held out her hand and I went to shake it

"Its so nice to meet you!" she smiles back at me.

"Jace has told me so much about you, its nice he's found someone who can make him happy, I finally get to meet you. I only came by because Alec told me Jace didn't have company this weekend. Otherwise I would be back at home."

I saw Jace glaring at Alec. Alec was glaring back. Alec knew full well I was here this weekend. No one speaks and it starts getting tense so I turn to Mrs Herondale

"Its fine, its so good to finally meet you, I see now where Jace get's his hair from, I don't know if I should love you or hate you for that. He spends more time in the mirror than anyone iv ever met"

Celine bursted out laughing and Jace joined her.

"You should have seen him in high school getting ready every morning doing his hair, he had more hair product's than him or his sister did"

"You have a sister?" I looked at Jace he shrugged

"Yes he does, His wife caused a lot of trouble between Jonathan and his sister."

"Oh" was all I could say, what the fuck do it say to that

"Mum, don't bombard her with the Herondale history"

"Iv been trying to get Jonathan to have a divorce from the bitch for months" Now that was something I didn't expect to come out of Mrs Herondales mouth.

I saw Jace shake his head embarrassed but I just starting laughing

"I call her a money grabbing whore" Celine burst out laughing. Poor Jace.

"Well im going to go home now, I just wanted to make sure you were okay baby, it was so nice to meet you Clary, what's your last name?"

"Morgenstern" She looks surprised for a minute and then gives a big broad smile.

"I knew it! you look so much like your mother! This means you will be at the charity dinner this weekend will it not? Your so much like them! Me and Stephan grew up with your mum and dad, your mum and I were best friends in high school"

Awkward.

"I never usually go to them, my brother does and he tried making me go but.." I trailed off until Celine grabbed my hands

"Nonsense you should come and we can all be reunited, I have missed your mother so, I would also like to introduce you to my daughter, oh please say you will come" She looked at me with pleading eyes. Oh shit don't do that!

"Mother, don't pressure her"

"No actually Mrs Herondale, you have wooed me with your pleading eyes so you shall see me on Sunday"

She squealed and caught me in a hug. Kissed my cheek said her goodbyes to me and Jace and left.

Then it was just me, Jace and Alec.

"What the fuck are you doing here" Alec said glaring at me.

"I could ask you the same question" I replied with a death glare of my own.

It was so tense you could just make out the Ding ding ding, round one!


	6. Alec Lightwood

Jace froze. Alec and me were glaring at each other. Fuck sake. This is just what I need.

"This happens to be my best friend's flat I came to see how he was doing since he's been avoiding me" Alec shot a glare at Jace and then turned his eye's back onto me. How dare he. He doesn't even know me enough to look at me like I'm worthless.

"Let me ask you a question Alec, Why do you look at me like you hate me, when you don't even know me? How can you be so quick to judge others you don't know?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to see if he would come out more.

"I think your a marriage trashing tramp, Jace was fine before you made a move and started opening your legs. Your selfish your doing all this with Jace when you know he could loose his job. Its illegal"

I looked at Jace who was glaring at Alec. I could see the shock also written on his face. It didn't surprise me.

"One thing Alec, its not illegal because I'm 20 years of age, Your right he could loose his Job if anyone ever found out but that's why were going to keep quiet, Jace has his own mind and his own opinions if he didn't want me here he wouldn't have me. Also how can you go on and on about student's when I know for a fact you have a huge crush on Magnus bane?"

Alec's mouth dropped. Busted.

"Its alright stood here telling me how much of a tramp I am and how often I open my legs but here you are also guilty of the same crimes and yet you have the nerve to come at me like that? what makes you any less of a slut than what I am Alec? Jealousy doesn't look good on anyone even more so on your pretty face. Magnus is in love with you, do you know that?"

Alec who's mouth was hanging low was no longer looking at me with anger and just fear. I knew his secret. His love for Jace the true reason why he ignores Magnus.

"You brought Jaces mother here hoping it would scare me enough for me to walk away am I correct? When really all you have done is made it easier for me. You don't hate me, like I said you don't know me. To stand there and come at me for having the balls to go after what I want doesn't make me a tramp!" I started raising my voice now

"It makes me stronger! To go after something I want, even if there are obstacles in the way makes me a person who's willing to try anything it makes me who I am?! I'm not afraid to say I'm in love with Jace and I'm not afraid to tell whoever I damn well please! Can you say the same about yourself Alec? Can you? Are you happy pushing away those you actually do care about because your afraid of taking risk's? Or maybe you need to remove the pole you have hanging out of your arse to see the world for how it really is! My mother always taught me to take risk's that the only way you know if something's really worth it, to fight for it. I know your gay Alec, I know why it is you push Magnus away and ask yourself the question on what favours its doing you? How is all this hiding and loneliness working out for you? I may be a tramp but I'm proud of who I am?! Can you say the for yourself Alec?"

Everything went silent, by this time I was fuming. How dare he. Jace was staring at me shocked that's probably the longest speech iv ever said in front of him. Alec was also staring at me with fear in his eyes.

"Any other problems you may have with me Alec, feel free to say it to my finger as I'm storming out the room" I charged out of the room giving him a flashy finger on the way out. Once I was in the bedroom I was too worked up to listen to them go at it, I climbed in the shower now starting to feel guilty. Fuck sake.

After about 10 minutes the bathroom door went I ignored Jace coming in and continued to wash my hair. I felt his hands grab my waist as he started kissing my neck. I sighed.

"I'm such a bitch, I really didn't mean to say all that!"

"No, I'm glad you did, He needed to hear it, I was just too shocked to say it myself."

I could feel like tears beginning to sting in my eye's

"He's right though, I'm been selfish, you could loose your job because of me, Oh god your wife could cause problems with your family and yet again that would be because of me, he's right to say that i am selfish! I am-" I was broken off by Jace's lips on mine after a second he pulled away glaring

"Listen to me Clary, Ignore Alec you know why he is like he is! He believes he's in love with me, he's not! Like you said he scared of taking risk's and Magnus is a risk. He brought my mum for the reason you said it backfired on him, he certainly didn't expect you to knock him down a few pegs! Listen Clary, I don't care if I loose my job, but I do care if I loose you, I need you, I'm so attuned to you now! Please clary, lets this go and spend the weekend with me, please baby"

His begging whispered in my ear. No stop Clary. You said you were going to take the risk and its too late to go back now!

I started to kiss Jace and he kissed me back. This kiss was desperate, like I needed to be comforted, I think he knew that when he kissed me. He was right our bodies are too attuned now to go back.


	7. surprises

"John I'm not with anybody, I wish you would let it go" Curling my hair in sexy ringlets while my annoying brother keeps going on about my phone call.

"I don't think you have any idea of how traumatised I was after that phone call, you were moaning clary, IN MY EAR LOBE!"

"Keep your voice down John" I hissed at him

"Why are you coming to this ball? You never come why the change?" He see's right through me like glass.

"Because I saw Celine Herondale the other day and she knows our parents she wanted me there and I couldn't say no to her pleading eyes!"

"Where did you meet Celine?"

"Is it any of your business" He raised an eyebrow at me

"Clary come on, please tell me you never keep things from me ever trust me okay?"

He's right, I always tell him everything.

"Okay fine, Jonathan Herondale her son, you know him I guess, well we have sort of had a thing for years, anyway we just decided we loved each other and that's how it is. He's married though, but before you start screaming he isn't in love with her and hasn't been for years she's a money grabbing bitch and the only reason he married her was because his dad wanted to get close to her dad. I love him Jonathan and that's how it is"

Jonathan looked shocked. I turned away and started putting on my mascara.

"Wow. Holy shit" He mumbled

"I know, there's another thing as well. He's sort of my English teacher in Uni"

"WHAT!" I tutted and rolled my eye's at his temper

"Calm yourself down, I'm in love with him okay? Please John for me just let me do this."

Jonathan sighed and sat down on the bed

"Okay Clary, if you need me though you will tell me right?"

I nodded and went over to hug him! He kissed me on the forehead and we stayed like that for a while

I got up telling him I had to get my dress on.

Since it was a fancy 'charity ball' you had to wear ball gowns. I hated ball gowns its like prom all over again.

I put an amazing corset on which showed my curves. Fuck do I look hot. I snapped a photo real quick and put my dress on.

My dress was black and strapless and flowed all the way to the floor, it was cut in the middle to show some of my legs off while walking and under the breast area were flower shaped diamond's that lead all the way to the back of my dress which started just before my bum showing off my back. I slipped on my expensive black heels which matched the dress with a sparkling flower diamond on them.

I sent Jace the picture of my corset smiling and walk out to meet my parents. My mum with her red hair up in a bun with a few hair accessories was wearing a deep green dress to match her eyes. My dad and John were both wearing suits. They all looked lovely. My mum looked at me with an awed expression.

"Baby, you look beautiful!" she embraced me in a hug and then it was my dad's turn.

"Clarissa, you look beautiful baby!"

"Thanks daddy!"

"Come we need to speak with you before we leave" He dragged me into the kitchen where our family gathered

"Now Clarissa, It's such a treat to see you as we have missed you far too much, but the next time you get a boyfriend who happens to be your teacher and is also married please child do warn us, so we can expect it"

I froze and looked at John. He was speechless he looked at me and shook his head. He obviously didn't tell them.

"Who told you" My mother gave me a small smile

"Clarissa, Celine and I have been best friends for years, she spoke to me the other day and she was so excited to see you had brought some life and joy back into her son's life she felt the need to tell us"

"Yes Clarissa, I also know Stephan didn't give Jonathan the choice of marrying who he did and I also know how hard him been your teacher must be, but know that he is a very nice charming young man and will not fault you for that. I'm just asking you to be careful with him having a wife and been your teacher causes a problem. I will help both of you as much as I can but its also a refreshing treat to see you happy" My dad has never told me he liked one of my boyfriends. He's a very powerful man.

"Thankyou, mum and dad!"

"Well Let's go, or were going to be late!" my mum said clapping her hands together and leading me to the door.

Once we were at the venue I checked my phone to see Jace had sent me a message back.

**Holy shit, ill have fun taking that off later ;) You look beautiful baby. I don't know if ill be able to wait till later, my pants are already tight. xx-J**

**Where are you? Iv just got here, I'm looking forward to it Herondale xx-C **

By the time I look up my family have gone, damn texting. I walk inside and two men open the doors as I step into the charity ball room.

Most people stop to look at me as I'm making my way down the stairs. Most people mumbling my name and saying I'm Valentines daughter.

My brother smirks and helps me on the last step.

"Look's like your in the spotlight sis" he says winking

"Oh the Joy" I mumble sarcastically. That's when I know he's there, I feel him before I see him. I looked around to see those gold eye's in the other corner of the room with his family. I smile and he smiles and winks back. My mother takes my hand and we head over to the Herdonales.

Celine greats me in a hug.

"Clary you look beautiful sweetheart! Jocelyn! Valentine!"

She rushes over to my parents who greet her with a hug back.

Me and Jonathan just stand there awkwardly.

Jace smirks at me and looks me up and down. I know he's referring to the corset underneath.

"Clary, this is my sister Aline" I look up to see another girl who looks a lot the Celine with long blonde hair and gold eye's

"Hello, its nice to meet you I'm his little sister" She say's winking at Jace. He rolls his eyes and begins talking to my brother.

"Hello, Its nice to meet you too, I didn't even know he had a sister until your mother told me."

"Yes, that's his wife's fault. Her and I don't get along. I hate her" I laughed at how forth coming they all are.

"I met her once, she came in yelling because Jace had give her the wrong credit card. In the middle of class" Aline shakes her head

"Fucking bitch" she mutters

"Or money grabbing whore, I told your mother this the other day. Thank fuck he got a prenup done though, could you imagine!"

"She would be killing him off on the honeymoon"

"Did they have a honeymoon?" I hated to think of her and Jace together.

"No, he didn't like her enough to go on one, I think he sent her away on one while he stayed home"

"Im sure she will have had someone there to use her time, whore" Aline spluttered in her drink and started laughing

Suddenly I saw a girl I recognised. Helen. Helen had gone to school with me since we were younger, she came out a lesbian later in high school but I didn't care she was one of my close friends. Helen made her way over to Aline and noticed me when she came closer.

"CLARY IS THAT YOU?!" she screamed. I started laughing and we hugged. I noticed Aline and Jace giving us both weird stares.

"Hi Helen how are you? I haven't seen you since high school!"

"I know, its been so long! I see you have met my girlfriend Aline! Aline me and clary went to high school and primary school together, when I came out people were really nasty but clary was one of the good ones who stuck by me!" Helen grabbed Alines hand and Aline smiled back at me.

"It's nice to know some people don't care"

"Oh god no, one of my best friend's is gay there's nothing to care about" Aline beamed at me with a big bright smile and then looked over and Jace.

"I really like this one, You should keep her"

Jace rolled his eyes but answered anyway "I intend too" He winked at me while my brother made a choking sound and they resumed talking.

_Can the guests please sit at their tables for food._

We all sat down, Jace's mum had put the Herondales and Morgenstern's on the same table.

We all sat having a good time, I was sat next to Jace, He kept playing with my hand and every time I looked up his eye's were filled with lust.

I don't know if I can wait here all night either.

Just as desert came so did trouble

"JONATHAN HERONDALE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CALL THIS!"

Jace stiffened. Aline growled and Helen kept a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. A woman with blonde hair and some major face reconstruction came boom down into the ball room. I knew who it was. Everyone stopped breathing.

"Hello Kaelie" said Jace in a stiff tone.

She threw papers on the table, as I got a closer look I could see it was divorce papers. HOLY SHIT.

"I didn't think you were that stupid that you can't read but if you need help, its divorce papers"

"I KNOW THAT JACE! WHY HAVE YOU SENT ME THEM?!" I heard Aline make a snort noise

"Are you really that fucking stupid? He want's a divorce you insufferable slut!"

"Aline, why don't you go and make daddy proud and find yourself a real dick to play with instead of playing with one of your own sex" She winked and Aline pushed off the table. Fuck

"HAAA! why don't you go find someone who actually loves you instead of sucking the life out of one who hates you! your nothing more than a fucking leech!"

"Sit down you dyke this is between me and your brother" That's the reason she caused trouble. Alines sexuality.

"Kaelie, I want a divorce. I'm not in love with you and I never have been. Its pointless so sign the divorce papers or ill take you to court.

"Have you found someone else is that it?" She sneered back.

"I actually have yes. I'm in love with them." He answered honestly. My breath caught.

"She's much fucking prettier than you as well." Aline clarified winking at me

"How is she in bed Jace, did you get your dyke of a sister to try her out for you?" Jace glared at Kaelie. Aline however was about to knock her block off until Celine and my dad came to the rescue

"Kaelie you will not talk about my daughter in that way again!" She screamed

"Or what? I can do whatever the fuck I like? Jace were not getting a divorce sweetheart just let it go. Ill make it worth your while" she winked at Jace. I felt sick. My dad stepped in then.

"Kaelie, Jace doesn't want to be with you anymore, he's not interested if he wants a divorce you should take it and leave him alone" I watched her face debate if she should scream at my dad or not. Unlikely my dad is high up in power it would be unwise for her to push it.

she turned around to Aline

"So who is she then? His new bitch?"

"Like I said she's better than you"

"HA you would know wouldn't you. Your dad would be so proud of a rug muncher like you"

That's it. I don't know what it was, maybe the thought of my friend Magnus and my friend Helen but something lit in me which made me angry and disgusted.

"Oh fuck off" I said out loud. Everyone at the table stopped and stared me.

Did you say something ginge?" Kaelie asked me in her high pitched voice. I stood up and came face to face with her.

"Listen up Barbie, my hair is fucking red not ginger you fucking moron, look at you standing here begging for someone not to divorce you for his money? arguing with his sister because she likes females? what the fuck is wrong with you? How can you stand here and make comments about anyone in the room looking the way you fucking do! you are like a fucking Barbie doll. All that plastic on your face surely cannot be healthy. Your hair has been dyed so many time its breaking apart. You look like a fucking idiot. I'd rather have my red hair then look like your plastic arse. Let me just educate you also on the other people here, nobody and I mean nobody gives a fuck to what you have to say, look around you Kaelie? No one gives a fuck?! You think Aline gets it on in bed because she hates you? You think Jace just wants a divorce to piss you off? The world does not revolve around your all so plastic self. My best friends a gay? Helen over there is my friend and she's a fucking lesbian and yet here they are with more friends and more people to love them than you could ever possibly have! Now make one more comment about me or my friends and Jace is going to have to fork out for you a new fucking nose job!"

Silence stretched throughout the room, me and Kaelie locked in a showdown. Neither of us moving.

Suddenly she made the first move as a slap sound echoed around the hall. I stood there looking at her for at least a minute debating if she just slapped me and as soon as her face produced to what I could only imagine was a smirk. I pulled my fist back and went into her nose with a satisfying crunch. Kaelie was flung to the floor from my fist and cried out in pain. Yet again everyone just stood where they were but now looking at me. Kaelie had blood dripping out of her nose. I looked back at her with a smirk.

"You know what they say about redheads and their temper" I winked at her and she ran out of the room holding her bloodied nose.

"I'm really in the mood for my desert now" I sat back down at the table where everyone was still watching me. They were still stood up. Gaping at me.

"What?" I asked with an innocent face. Then suddenly a burst of applause came out and everyone in the room was clapping and calling my name. That was even more fucking weird.

"I think I might be in love with you, never mind Jace" Aline said laughing and sitting down. I winked at Aline and looked at Jace. If I thought the lust in his eye's were bad before it was worse now. He was giving me the '_if I could bend you over this table now I would'_ look.

Fuck is that look sexy.


	8. Return of the ex

I feel so naughty waking up on a school morning next to Jace. It's like my childhood rebellious years all over again!

He was so peaceful in his sleeping state, the clock showed 5:00am. Obviously I couldn't sleep. I'm knackered but its like I'm waiting for something like I need something to help me sleep. I threw my head down on the pillow and huffed. This caused Jace to stir and open his eyes. Once he saw me looking back at him he smiled. A slow and sexy smile. After looking at the clock he groaned and looked back at me.

"Its 5am Clary, please don't tell me your this much of an early bird. I was always under the impression you loved sleep"

He's right, sleep is just as good as sex.

"I can't sleep. I don't know why" I pouted. It was dark In the room but somehow I could still see every expression he made.

He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. It slowly became passionate and hungry. He groaned in my mouth.

"At 5am Clary really? Your like a machine" he whispered against my lips. I started laughing quietly.

"It's probably because your getting on a bit now" he started laughing

"Your probably right. Still I think I could make and exception" He put his lips back on mine. Were already naked from earlier so this time there was no clothes to worry about taking off. He's right I'm turning into a sex machine.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

woke me from my peaceful slumber, eventually after the sex Jace gave me I fell asleep like a baby. Only to be woken up at half 6 for his work.

Oh god. I felt him roll over to turn the alarm off and look back at me. Just as he was about to get off the bed I pulled on his arm forcing him to crash back onto the bed. I used my legs to tangle with mine and keep him there. He chuckled slightly.

"Morning sunshine" He said kissing my forehead

"Shushhhh sleep"

"Clary I have to be at work in an hour, your going to have to let me go. I need a shower baby"

I groaned and then smiled throwing myself on top of him.

"No morning sex? really?" I wiggled my eyebrows and he started laughing

"You woke me up at 5am to give you morning sex does that not count" I shook my head

"Nah, this is my morning now I'm not going back to sleep soooo..." I trailed off

His lips crushed to mine silencing them. Throwing me on my back on the bed. Guess that conversations over.

What a morning! MORNING SEX! I had morning sex with Mr Herondale. Fuck hahahaha!

Then in the shower...

I would have tackled him to the sofa if my legs weren't so dead.

"Here" Jaces voice brought me out of my trance. He threw something shiny at me I barely caught it in time.

It was a key? I looked at him confused.

"Its a spare key, I had the locks changed so Kaelie couldn't come in. I also want you to let yourself in whenever you want." He shrugged.

I stared at him in awe and then plastered amusement on my face.

"Now whenever your in the shower, or marking work on your sofa, this key gives me the right to have sex with you whenever I want? You do know that don't you?"

He spluttered into his coffee and started laughing.

"The key of sex. That's a new one" he said shaking his head lightly.

He came over to give me a kiss to say goodbye. I wrapped my arms around his head and gave him a passionate kiss. He moaned into my lips. Im better at this than I thought.

"I have to go" he said amused. I reluctantly let go and watched him put his jacket on and walk near the door.

"Have a good day at the office dear!" I shouted before he left. I heard his laughter vibrate throughout the whole flat.

"Ill see you in few hours for English sweetie" He called out

"I don't think that's ever been said before you sick bastard!" I heard his laugh down the hallways as he left.

He gave me a fucking key! A KEY!

Eventually I was making my way out to my car. Once I was safety inside the car I watched as a bright pink convertible pulled up, they parked and I watched as Kaelie got out, She made her way over to the entrance and disappeared. Poor bitch is going to find out the locks have changed.

I smiled smugly and drove off to Uni with a massive smile on my chops.

By the time I got there Izzy and Maia were waiting for me to go to dance.

"Look at the rebel, she has sex plastered all over her!" Maia shouted throughout the car park.

"Shame on you Clarissa!" Izzy screamed back just as loud.

"MORNING SEX!" I shouted just before I got to them.

We all started laughing and made our way into the building.

"So my mum was on the phone to your mum and she told me all about the Sunday party thing! You punched Kaelie in the face!" Izzy squealed and hugged me.

"It was so good Izzy, I took the bitch down" we started laughing again

"Guess what, Jace got the locks changed so Barbie couldn't get in and he gave me a key!" I squealed and both girls look at me in shock

"You have a key to Mr Herondales flat. You lucky mother fucker" Maia said her face full of false jealousy

"Omg he did! Wow! That's the key of sex! Sex anytime you want it!" Izzy said.

"I tried telling him that this morning, god bless him it was all new, he is getting on now though isn't he" We all laughed as we got changed.

I was in my Black and pink sport bra with a short pair of black shorts on.

"Guess what else, just as I made it safely to my car I saw Kaelie in her bright pink car and heading up to the flat!"

"Pink that figures" Maia muttered

"Can you imagine her face when she realises!" Izzy says laughing.

Dance was predictable as ever. Showered and changed. Today my outfit was a pretty summer dress just fell to the middle of my thighs it was white, with a pair of beige high heels to go with.

Next I had art with Simon. He only took it so he got to spend some more time with me. Him and Izzy have been a couple for a few months now. He loves her like mad.

"CLARY!" he beams at me as I walk through the class.

Simon and I have been friends since we were babies! we grew up together all the way from nursery to this very day! He is my bestest friend! He would do anything for me and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him either.

"Lewis, how is my best friend today?"

"Found out you spent a night at your boyfriends" He looks at me raising an eyebrow. God damn all you eyebrow people. I wish I could do that sighhh.

"Yeah, he gave me a key to his newly locked apartment away from his crazy ex!"

"Yeah Izzy told me about the divorce and you punching his wife in the face!"

I nodded proudly.

For the rest of the lesson we drew an animal we see in other people. Jace reminds me of a lion. I start on the drawing sketching every detail I possibly could, letting my imagination get the better of me. I hadn't realised when Simon tapped my shoulder that we were free to go 5 minutes ago. Jace was right about me getting lost in my art.

Next lesson was the one iv been waiting for all day. I met Magnus outside the door giving him a kinky eye wiggle and we slipped through the door. I saw Jace laughing with a student his hair been pushed out of his eyes, His adams apple bobbing up and down. Fuck Clary stop.

Maybe I should just slip my key out now.

Once he noticed I had come in we played it cool, the cheeky wink and I sat down.

"Guess what" Magnus said looking at me with excitement

"What" it must have something to do with Alec.

"I don't know what you said but Alec rang me the other day asking me to go see him, anyway I obviously did and he told me about his worries and how poorly he had treated you and me! He kissed me and things just got all heavy." I stared at Magnus in shock

"No fucking way!" I said laughing. Magnus and me just laughed for at least 5 minutes before been able to talk.

"How good was he" I say winking.

"You know when you break up with someone and there that tub of ice-cream and nothing in the world feels better. Its better than that"

"Its better than break up ice-cream? Would you like a threesome?" Magnus started laughing

"Did you get morning sex today" I nodded at Magnus with a smug look.

"That's not all" I pulled the key and showed him it.

"THE KEY TO SEX!" Magnus cried out.

"That is correct Magnus my dear friend" I could feel Jace staring at me.

"You lucky fucker!" I bursted out laughing and threw my hair back in a smug gesture

"Is fucking him better than playing with glitter is the real question Maggie" I winked

"Oh god yes" He sighed. Jace had sat down and I could see his face turn up into disgust.

"If it is who I think it is your talking about, Please do not he is like my brother"

"Were having a threesome" I told Jace while narrowing my eye's playfully.

"She's been officially invited" Magnus said wrapping an arm around my waist

"Two men one girl, Its like a crazy gay porno" I said.

"Yeah, we could really make it work if you wanted." Magnus wiggle his brow at Jace.

"Gay's are always into that really weird kinky shit, I wonder what the other one would say if i started whipping his arse with riding crop"

Magnus and Jace started laughing. Poor Alec.

"Poor Alec" I mumbled under me breath.

I looked around to see the whole class working and not watching us I looked straight back at Jace.

"Kaelie came to your apartment when you left" I whispered so no one else could hear me. Jace looked panicked

"Did she see you?"

"No I was already in my car. Nice bright pink one she has by the way, stereo typical for a money grabbing bitch"

"She's not allowed near the apartment it says it in the papers" he said worried

"Is she crazy? Physco? Disturbed?" Magnus asks Jace.

"Well she's not all sane!" Jace muttered obviously stressed.

"What's wrong" I ask looking into his worried eye's

"I just wish she would fuck off, I'm now worried about her hurting you, like I said she's not all that sane! I wish I hadn't said anything about a girlfriend now at least then she wont be stalking the apartment"

He ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe you should stay at yours tonight until I know its safe" I looked at him miserably

"Why don't we both just stay at mine till she gets the point?!"

"Why don't we ask Alec? Isn't that a safe place?" Magnus asked Jace.

Jace looked at Magnus like he was a genius.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Let me talk to Alec and ill sort it out!" He stood up and announced the class could leave. Before I left he grabbed my arm.

"Go home, text me your address and ill pick you up later on okay? Don't worry about it" He must have seen the strain on my face

"I love you, She will be gone soon I promise" His thumb ran down my cheek. He pecked me quickly on the cheek and whispered 'later' in my ear. I nodded and made my way down to the car.

Risk's clary risk's deal with it.


	9. Heart break

When I got home I must have fallen to sleep on the sofa. I woke up with banging at the door. Jace was there looking broken and sad.

"Hey baby what's wrong? He didn't answer me he just stormed into the Apartment

"We need to talk" He said nervously. This can't be good.

"Okay then, shoot"

"We can't see each other anymore, Not just now. Not again not ever"

I think my world had just shattered into millions of pieces. I couldn't speak. I just stared shocked. His face was plain he was hiding whatever it was he didn't want me to see.

"Why" I finally managed to choke out.

"I was wrong, I shouldn't have broken my marriage up, it was wrong of me and your my student this isn't right"

I was just stood frozen on the spot. I didn't know how to react I could feel my chest and heart breaking.

"Im sorry if that isn't what you wanted to hear, I see it now though this was wrong all of this. We should forget it"

"Forget it?" I asked shocked "What has she said to you to do this? Don't think I'm a fool Jace! Don't treat me like an idiot because I'm not one!" I shouted

"My farther wanted me to marry her for a reason, I didn't try hard enough and that's how it is. Iv disappointed him and now I have to make it better. You have to let go of me. I understand this will be harder on you than it is for me, Iv quit my job and I'm moving away tonight. Don't try contact me its just harder for yourself. I am truly sorry Clary." He pressed a kiss to my cheek before storming back out of my apartment.

I just stood frozen in shock. My heart couldn't take much more. He didn't want me. I took risk's and this is where it got me.

Broken.

-3 months later-

Everyone's been as supportive as they can, even Alec. I sit myself down waiting for the results that will change my life.

Iv never been so scared. All on my own too. I'm avoiding everyone.

Waiting for the results to come and a plus sign comes up along with '14 weeks pregnant'

Fuck I'm screwed.


	10. Payback

I got to my mums house with a heavy heart and a whole lot of courage. I saw Jonathan when I walked in sitting at the counter with his new girlfriend Lily.

Nice girl who could tame my brother and put him in his place. He took one look at me and his eye's clouded with worry. Iv managed to go three months showing no emotion or no tears.

Jonathan takes one look at me and my walls come crumbling down! I remember strong arms holding me while I was on the floor in hysterics. I heard them shout for my mum.

Then I felt the warmth of my mothers arms wrapping around me. Holding me tight. I dazed of from all the tears and put my head on Jonathans shoulder.

I must have fallen to sleep because when I woke I was in my old bedroom staring at the roof. No emotion, I'm disgusted in myself for acting the way I did when I came. I heard the door click open and knew it was my mother.

"Clary baby, tell me what's wrong" My mum knows Jace left but she doesn't know about the baby.

"I happen to be 14 weeks pregnant." I heard my mums sharp intake of breath. I couldn't care less.

"I thought you were been careful"

"We were, I guess not careful enough to notice a condom must have snapped"

Her arm's wrapped tight around me.

"You will make a fantastic mother" I heard my dad from the door and looked over to him and Jonathan looking at me in concern.

I had to bite my lip from the tears.

"I can't daddy, it would be like seeing him everyday, knowing he chose to walk away from me, I need him and he never needed me. Its like I can't breath, It's like I'm lost somewhere and I'm waiting for him to come find me. While he's probably off fucking his wife somewhere"

I put my head in my hands and the tears started again I felt someone tear my hands away and looked straight in the eye's of Jonathan.

"Clary your the strongest person I have ever met, Don't ever think for one minute your not strong enough to pull yourself through anything, also by what you tell me it doesn't sound like he had the choice, he's done this for a reason clary. The day at the ball I could tell he loved you. Don't cut yourself short when there are reasons to why"

"Those reason's do me no good when he won't tell me what they are!" I shout.

"I can tell you why" The voice I heard from the door was not one I was expecting. I turned my head to see Aline stood there with a sad smile.

She walked over and sat on the bed at the side of me taking my hand with hers for comfort.

"kaelie threatened to have you killed, that day before he came to your apartment she already had people waiting outside your door. They had to see him call it off with you otherwise you would have been murdered" She choked on the last bit.

"He did the same with me and my mum after cutting ties with you. Broke us off. I know that kaelie is in town doing a shopping trip with her mother. I'm dying to say something but my mums worried. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. God knows what she's making my brother do to keep her away from you" she bit her lip as if she was in pain.

"I'm sorry, I heard you were hurting and thought you deserved to know why, ill see myself out. I hope ill see you again, even more so if your having my niece or nephew" She made her way to the door and left.

Everyone stared shocked for a moment before clary knew what to do.

"What's life without a little risk"

"Clary" My mother warned.

"Dad I'm going to need your help." I stood of the bed and looked my dad and John

"John, dad are you in or what?"

"I'm In!" said John

"Baby whatever you need ill do" Dad said without hesitation.

"I'm going to take this bitch down and get Jace back!" I nodded my head as if to clear it with myself first.

"Dad do you think you could ring someone to find out which part of this town kaelie is in and the men working for her?"

My dad nodded "That's easy I can also hire them myself for the right amount and have them backfire on her" I nodded my head

"John and I need to take weapons"

"WEAPONS? Jesus Christ! Valentine tell her!" My mum screeched.

"What kind of Weapons?" My dad asked with a straight face.

"Get me a gun. If she's into some gang shit, its more than likely she's trapped Jace, his mum hasn't heard from him"

"You do realise your pregnant and extremely fragile?" John says nervously.

"Jonathan iv never ever been fragile, and I'm not about to start now because some massive whore want too. She wants to play games and start a war with me then so be it. Let the games fucking begin." I walk out the door walking to my dad's office.


	11. Team work

"So are you in?" I look around staring not only at my family but at my best friends too.

Alec was the first to speak. "I'm in, I miss Jace he's not only our friend but he's like our brother. Izzy?"

"You don't need to ask me twice I'm always in!" She says proudly

"Well I'm not letting Izzy and you do this alone so count me in your insane plan" Simon says groping at his hair.

"Me and Jordan are in!" Maia said with a beaming smile. Jordan too.

"Maggie?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sweetie you don't have to give me those eye's, I was in from the moment you said you needed me" He grasp's my hand.

I stood up from the couch.

"Great everyone's in! Dad did you find out where she's staying any locations?"

"We did, the cottage half an hour away on park moor near the beach she's staying there. Iv also found out Jace is there and has yet to leave the house"

"Chances are he's been held prisoner" Jonathan says.

"This is going to be ugly, have you informed Rodger what's happening" I ask dad. Rodger works in the police force.

"Yes he say's he will wait but he need them to cause a disturbance"

"That wont be a problem! It's all ready, Jonathan you know the plan? Got the number?" Jonathan Nodded

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Iv never been more sure of anything in my life" typing in the numbers

After a couple of rings, I get the high pitched voice I was looking for

"Hello this is kaelie, who's this?"

"It's Clary, I need to talk to you, meet me at Jace's old apartment in half an hour"

I put the phone down knowing full well she would go.


	12. Mission Imposible

I get out of my car with a overgrowing sense of danger. This was the plan Clary its tough shit. My baby though?

Nah, ill be fine I know it! I can see the bright pink convertible. Too much of a possibility to rub it in my face.

You see I realised it's not Jace she want's its his money. I've always known that.

I can hear a car screech behind me. Here we go I thought. All I remember next is someone covering my face with a cloth and slipping into darkness.

-xx

I could feel something lightly touching my cheek. Begging me to come back to consciousness. I know the voice all too well. I fluttered my eye's open to see the golden god himself. He's looking down at me with tired worried eye's. I can see the deep circles under his eye's his skin paler than usual. My breath hitches and I stop breathing. I sit myself up and he just stares at me now with anger clouding his vision.

"What are you playing at Clary-" I cut him off with my lips. I couldn't help it. Iv missed him so much. I stop the kiss since he's still in shock and reply.

"Aline told me why you did what you did, so shut the fuck up and kiss me" I look at him with anger of my own. Suddenly he grabs me and pulls me onto his lap kissing my fiercely. My hands in his hair, feeling the muscles. He flinches at my touch which makes me confused. I realised he's in pain. I pull away ripping his top off in the process. His back and front are covered in scratches, bite marks. I feel sick. I jump off his lap and he looks at me with his face full of sadness.

"I never had a choice, she always chained me up and drugged me before doing it"

She's been raping him? Drugging him and hurting him. I go back to been close to him and stare at the marks.

"These need to be looked at or they might get infected" Jace stood up looking right in my face.

"Im so sorry" He whispered painfully. I swallowed a lump in my throat with the tears threatening my eyes

"I didn't mean anything I said, I just couldn't let you die" He said the last word in a choked way.

I looked down at the floor, all the heartbreak iv felt over the last three months.

"I need to tell you something" I moved over back to the bed. Best to break the news now before we go to war.

"What?" he get's down on his knee's in front of me

"Im pregnant, 14 weeks, before you even dare ask me if it's yours ill boot you so hard in the balls you wont be having anymore! Also I don't know how it happened one of your condoms must have been shit!"

"Clary half of the time we didn't even use them"

"Oh fuck really?" Shit what mother doesn't know can't hurt her right?

"More to the point your pregnant and you still went to meet kaelie?! Are you insane?!"

"I have a plan! Don't ask me what your just going to wait. How do you feel about it?" I look at his face full of worry and happiness

"Well This isn't the best situation to be in when your pregnant, but It's part of you and me, its my baby. Our baby" He fingers touched my belly. He got down on his Knee's and started planting kisses there.

He stood back up and looked in my eye's.

"You know i love you right? Why i did what i did?" I nodded

"Doesn't make it any easier to remember though" My voice cracking.

"I know" He pressed his forehead to mine

Just then the door flew open. The bitch herself was standing with a smirk on her face.

"Touching reunion this is" she says placing her hand on her heart.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet, even more so when Juliet dies first" She winks at me.

"Lets finish this, guys grab her and him" People with long hoods and dark clothing came to collect us.

I heard Jace struggle but I didn't even bother.

We were dragged to a huge hall Jace were held by the people in dark clothing.

kaelie smirked at me.

"I decided I was going to do this myself, after that punch you gave me, you see you think your now better than me, but your not"

I laughed darkly

"Is that what you believe because I'm not the one holding the gun that your the better one? At least i used my fist instead of using a weapon. Your nothing but a coward"

"Hmmm, Maybe but not that much of a coward to put a bullet through your skull" she pointed the gun at me. I faintly heard Jace kicking off

"Famous last words Morgenstern?" I just smirk at her.

"Yeah Morgenstern what's your last words?" Izzy pulled her hood down, along with Simon, Jordan, Maia lastly the two behind Jace became Jonathan and Alec.

"I think it should be glitter" Magnus says smiling at me.

"Nah knowing Clary it would be something artistic" Says simon

"WHO THE FUCK ARE ALL YOU?!" kaelie screams calling in backup. Before she can shoot me i slide down on the floor and tackle her legs. I punch her in the hard enough for her to drop the gun, with one smooth movement i grab the gun point and shoot.


	13. spit fire

I pointed my gun to the roof and the loud_** BANG**_noise came after. Everyone just stared.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to kill me" kaelie said smiling

"Your a fucking fool if you thought it was meant too. kaelie's back up finally came into the room running towards us all.

I saw Izzy whip out an actual whip, I saw Alec with a fucking bow and arrow and John with a sword. Honestly what bizarre friends I have.

While the fighting was going on I looked to kaelie.

"I'm not a coward kaelie, get off the fucking floor now"

kaelie got up slowly and as quick as a flash she threw me down to the floor. I head butted her and threw myself on top punching her. kaelie kicked me off and I landed away with a thump.

"Do you really think your friends will win against all them?" I saw Magnus throw glitter in some poor bastards eye's then knee him in the balls. Izzy's whip, alecs bow, John sword there was fucking blood everywhere. Jesus Christ.

"No but you really don't think I'm stupid enough to not know that?"

The doors banged open the police came in shouting and screaming tearing everyone off each other

"PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN NOW!" One of the police men shouted.

I was too distracted making sure my friends were alright when something heavy wacked around my head throwing me to the floor. Fuck.

I heard the sound of the whip and then kaelie screaming in pain. I grabbed the gun and this time I aimed and shot right in-between her forehead.

BANG!

Then silence in the room is what forced my head to retire forcing me back into a peaceful slumber. Darkness.


	14. Waking up

I was in and out for what seemed hours. A few conversations between people but I never heard Jace.

Jace I hope he was alright. Talk about wild! These last few months have been a rollercoaster.

My baby. I heard them say the baby was fine, I have a few bruised ribs and concussion, but where was Jace?

My Jace! All those months I spent feeling sorry for myself and making people feel sorry for me when Jace was suffering everyday, drugged and raped. My head throbbed thinking about it even more. I knew from the day Jace started we had something there, I had no idea he was a teacher when I asked him to remove that wasp.

_*Flashback*_

_"CLARY! its in your hair!" Izzy screams at the top of her lungs. I remember faintly running and screaming, no point asking Magnus or Simon the set of wusses. That's when I bumped into someone. _

_"Oh are you okay?" I couldn't see him because I was distracted by the buss trapped in my curls._

_"God no, I'm sorry I have no idea who you are but will you please get this fucking wasp out of my hair" I practically screamed_

_I heard him chuckle. Bastard_

_"Of course" I felt hands on my head removing the wasp. Then someone's hand was tugging at my chin lifting my head up. _

_That was when I had first seen him. The beautiful gold eye's, his muscles and damn right rude smirk he had now playing on his lips. _

_"Thanks, I hate wasp's! My friends are useless and just let me suffer in silence I owe you one" I smiled at him and he gave me a genuine smile back. _

_"Its fine, glad to be of service" He winked at me. My whole body just melted right there. _

_"JACE!" I heard Izzy squel and jump into Jace's arms. _

_Fuck he was with Izzy?! Go fuck yourself Isabelle! Why it surprise's me I don't know! she's forever getting with the di-_

_"Clary meet Jace, he's like my brother he's Alec's best friend" YESSSSS! _

_"He's also our new English teacher" WHATTT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_"Congratulations, our English class is full of snobs and nun's who hate any sexual conversations at all" He chuckled at this_

_"At least ill be there to remove any wasp's and bee's near you" He winks at me. MELLLLLTTTT!_

_Fuck, can you imagine fucking him! He started walking away and I saw every other girl staring at him_

_BACK OF BITCHES! _

_I heard Izzy laugh, Fuck did I say that out loud?_

_"Clary, You like Jace" Izzy said laughing. _

_Fuck I must have done_

_"Fuck off Izzy, He's gorgeous! Oh sighhhhhhhhhh!" Magnus grabbed my arm and we started walking into the building_

_"Just think you and I have him for English" Magnus winked at me._

_Oh yes. English was now my new favourite lesson_

_*end of flashback*_

"CLARY?!" I heard my mums frantic voice.

"JOHN! She's smiling look! she's waking up get a doctor!" I heard the door bang shut. Poor John.

"Clary baby, can you open your eye's for me?"

I opened my eye's to see my mum's worried face right in front of mine causing me to flinch back in surprise.

"Oh sorry sweetie, I wanted to see if you were awake" I licked my lips. My throat was so dry It was actually painful. I pointed to the water which my mum got and helped me drink. After I was done I could finally speak.

"Hey mum, what happened? is everyone okay? where's Jace? what's happening?" I rushed out in one big breath.

"Baby shush, one question at a time. Everyone's fine your dad got you and your friends out of trouble like he said he would, Jace had to go get looked at with the scratches and abuse he's suffered, everyone's had statements and kaelie is now dead, you shot a bullet through her head. Your dad put it down as self defence and you got away with it. That doesn't mean you can go around killing people though Clarissa!" My mum said sternly.

"Oh shit, there goes my plan for been a mass murder!" I chuckled out.

"Hey C-bear" I heard John come trough the door with the nurse to check me out.

After a couple of hours after all the treatment and pain killers for my head and ribs were all sorted out I was allowed to go home. Not before stopping by to see someone first.

I stuck my head around Jace's door to see him chatting with his sister, they had big smiles on their faces, his mum who was listening and admiring her children! As if sensing someone was watching her she looked towards the door and she saw me, her face lit up like Blackpool illuminations.

"Clarissa" She said affectionately. Aline and Jace both looked at the door shocked.

"Hey" I said shyly walking through the door. Aline flew from her seat and into my arms. I flinched and made a painful hissing noise through my teeth

"ALINE!" her mother scolded. Aline let me go with a quick apology. I turned to Jace to see him smiling at me yet I could also see the concern in his eyes.

"Aline let's go get some coffee and let these two talk" Her mother said grabbing her daughters arm. Before her mother could drag her out Aline came over and grabbed the top of my arms.

"Thank you for saving my brother when we didn't. We love you!" She said with a straight face. Iv never been one for affection, Jace knowing this started laughing.

"Your making her uncomfortable, clary doesn't like been in uncomfortable positions" I turned and scowled at him. Celine and Aline rushing through the door.

"I spend my life been in uncomfortable positions with you, I never seem to mind it much then" I give him my playful smirk.

He's pretending to be shocked and put his hand on his heart.

"Miss Clarissa, you are been crude! What kind of a monster have I created?"

"Don't act like you don't dig it" I say putting my hand in his face and playfully looking away.

He laughed and grabbed my hand puling me towards his bed.

"I think we both know I 'Dig it' really well" He winked.

"Far too well and now I'm now hormonal and pregnant with your first born! Well done, brownie points for you there Herondale"

"I never went to scouts" He chuckled out.

"How are you feeling?" I asked taking his hand in both of mine.

"Well the doctors say I have to stay in a couple more day's for infection, the school will find out about you and me so that means ill loose my job, but the fact I get to be with you forever now takes all that pain away" He looks in my eye's. Full of lust and love.

"Stop looking at me like that, I haven't had sex with you in months and I'm a pregnant hormonal woman, Your pushing it!" Jace laughed and threw his head back at this. I loved seeing him this way, the sun shining through the window making his hair glow, his golden eye's shining. I would give everything to have everyday and every morning letting him know how beautiful he is.

"I killed your wife" It was the first time I said it, I don't know how I felt about it. It was an impulsive move I admit but I have a baby growing for god sakes if she had killed my baby?!

"I know" he nodded his head and frowned at me.

"You know you had to do it right? she was going to beat you to death with a pole?"

"I know, I just don't know how I feel about been a murderer?!" I sighed. Jace had other idea's, as he pulled me down on the bed, pushing me down to lay next to him. In his embrace I melted. I belonged here I know I did. Jace breathed out a big sigh in my hair like he was now relived.

"Your mum told me you have bruised ribs and concussion, You should go home and get some sleep" I nodded but closed my eyes rest os Jaces shoulder. I felt myself give into sleep. This time it wasn't darkness it was peaceful. I knew I was safe. I had everyone and everything I needed.

When I woke up I snuggled my face in to what still smelled like Jace. I heard him chuckle and looked up to find everyone of my family and friends and everyone of his family and friends sat looking at me. I groaned and went back to laying on his shoulder.

"She's so not a morning person" John laughed out.

I stuck a finger up at John causing everyone to laugh apart from my mother who scolded me.

"Clarissa that is not very lady like!"

"If you think that's the only unlady like thing she's done, you will be thrilled to know she's with child" Magnus tells my mum.

We all burst out laughing. Mostly me from embarrassment. Fuck off Magnus.

"Magnus, fuck off!" I mumbled into Jace's shoulder.

Everyone once again burst out laughing.

"Nice shot by the way Clary" Izzy said winking.

"Yeah, my mum thinks I'm going to become a serial killer" I looked at Jace playfully

"You thought your last ex was crazy, you aint seen shit yet" I winked and he laughed.

"Now there is a conversation needed about the boy's future" My dad meaning Jace.

"The school does not know yet and I can make it so they don't find out and you get your job back or I could help you out, you mum said you always wanted to work with kids? Like a primary school? well were opening a private primary school and were just starting to hire, its top class and is been very highly rated, as far as teaching goes your an amazing person to ask. What I am asking is would you like to run your very own private primary school? You would be the head master, I would be on the board so whatever you want or needed you just come and ask. You can also be put down for teacher as well as been head master, which I'm assuming you still want to do. This time with kids. You pick what year or what class and its all yours. You shall need to let me know soon though were planning to open it by September this year."

Everyone just looked at my dad with gaping mouths.

"You too Mr bane, I heard your really good at performing arts and wanted a Job, Mr Lightwood I heard your maths is beyond high standards and your mother said you never wanted ICT but just couldn't get the Maths job. The offer to you all is on the table but I need to know soon!"

"IM IN!" screams Magnus.

"Mr Morgenstern, that would be wonderful I would love too!" Alec says shocked.

"I would also like to accept, that's an amazing opportunity and your right iv always wanted to work with kids, thank you so much." He say's to my dad beaming.

After all the thank you and happy talk I leaned against Jace's shoulder closing my eye's taking in this moment. I felt Jace kiss my head and I sighed happily.


	15. House?

It's been 4 weeks since the incident with Jace's ex wife. Jace had gone to her funeral only to be beat up by her dad.

Her mother blames me and promises me revenge. My dad's now working on it.

Jace took the job for September, until then he's still working at the University.

I haven't seen much of him, iv been staying with my mum while my ribs healed and my head get's better.

He's picking me up after class today to take me to my baby appointment! 18 weeks!

I have started feeling nudges and movements. At first I was in denial and refused to have the ultrasound when Jace wasn't here. They had one in the hospital to make sure my ribs were okay but I never got to see. Today I would see my baby for the first time!

I put leggings on and a white sleeveless pregnancy top which went all the way down to my bum. This is all Izzy's fault! Making me buy the tops.

My bump was huge already! Never in a million years did I think I would be here with My English teachers baby.

I have to stop thinking about it that way, he's my boyfriend now. The teacher thing is hot though, really has me going.

DROOL!

I heard a beep, I ran down the stairs kissing my mum and dad on the cheek and ran out to Jace's car.

As soon as I got in the car he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. His marks on his body were healed, some had gone and some had stayed. It didn't matter it just showed how much he loved me.

I heard him sigh in my hair, and I kissed his neck.

"Hey" I looked up to his face missing his lips on mine.

"Hey baby" He cupped my cheek in his hand and brought his lips to mine, we started slow and longing and it changed to passionate in no time. His mouth invading mine. I heard him groan in my mouth and I smiled against his lips.

"It's been far too long" He murmured against my lips.

"Your telling me" I said dramatically

He chuckled and started the car.

"Let's go see our baby" He said bouncing in his seat.

I started laughing and gave him a big grin.

Once we got to the hospital for the scan we had to sign a few papers and I was forced to drink lots of water.

"If you are desperate to pee, you can but you will have to stop half way through making sure your bladder is still full for the scan" I just nodded at her and sat down.

"How the hell does she expect me to stop peeing? Can you imagine the agony!" I shivered

"Are you desperate? Are you going to do it?"

"Am I hell! I'll just go in with an extra full bladder" Jace started laughing and grabbed my hand kissing my knuckles.

"Miss Morgenstern" We heard a lady shout.

Me and Jace got up and went into the room where the doctor shook our hands.

I was on the bed with the woman feeling my stomach and measuring me.

"Right ready to see your baby" Me and Jace nodded.

She squirted really cold Gel on my stomach and moved her stick around.

"Oh" She says surprised. My heart stopped was that a bad oh or a good oh?!

"What?!" I squeaked.

"Oh nothings wrong, its just two babys are here."

"TWO?!" I squeaked out again.

I looked at Jace who was also frozen.

"Yeah, congratulations" She said smiling. "I can tell you the sex's if you would like?"

"YES!" I blurted out. I looked at Jace. "You said we could"

He chuckled and we nodded.

She moved the stick thing around and pointed to the screen.

"This is a girl" she took a photo of the baby on the screen. I smiled and looked at Jace who was staring at the screen in awe.

"Congratulations, your having a boy too!"

I sat speechless. TWINS! IM HAVING TWINS!

When we left we grabbed photos of our daughters and bounced out of the hospital!

"TWINS JACE TWINS!" I was shocked at first but now I'm excited.

"I know" He said beaming back.

As soon as we got in the car I jumped on him and took his lips to mine. After a minute of shock he came round and started kissing me back. As soon as we stopped so we could breath he rested our foreheads against each other.

"My mum wants us to drop by she had a surprise for you, a present to say thank you for helping" I huffed and sighed

"And here I was thinking we could just go back to your flat and get it on" Jace chuckled.

I moved so I was sitting back on the passenger side.

"Present for saving your arse?" with humour in my voice.

"Exactly" Jace smirked at me.

We drove a while till we reached a huge house, it was a cliff overlooking the sea. It was beautiful.

Wow.

Jace looked at me watching my reaction.

"This is beautiful" I heard him sigh in relief.

Was he hoping I would like his mother's house this much?

We stepped through the door and walked through. The house was amazing. The living room cosy and warm and huge.

The kitchen also huge. The whole house was amazing. It was so plain though.

We met Jace's mother in the kitchen where she was sat sipping tea.

"Hello Clarissa" she got up and embraced me in a hug

"So how did the doctors go, did you get a photo of my grandchild?" She asked excitedly.

"Actually, we got a picture of BOTH of your grand children"

She gasped and looked at Jace

"TWO?!" I laughed at her face. Same reaction as mine and Jaces.

"a girl and a boy!" I beamed at her and saw tears fall from her eyes.

"Oh baby" she embraced Jace in a hug and he rolled his eye's.

After she calmed herself down she looked at me

"So how do you like the house Clarissa?"

"Its beautiful, you have such a lovely home"

"Mine? Oh no" she started laughing "I bought this for you and my grandchildren. This is my gift to you"

Who the fuck buy's a house as a gift. I felt my mouth hang wide open. Well holy shit.


End file.
